Shudder
by UnionJack-O-Lantern
Summary: Tonight, she was going to let loose. Was she not allowed to be happy? Gilbert takes Lizzie out to a club to help her forgive and forget her brutal divorce. Things start getting steamy between them, until - a what the hell ending! Partial Lemon .:oneshot:


_Crash!_

Elizaveta's back struck a wall of her bedroom as the strong, handsome man shoved her backwards. He ensnared her wrists and pressed her tightly against the wall with his own body, pinning her from escape.

_Damn it! _she moaned inside._How did I get into this?_

Tonight was supposed to be fun. Tonight she was going to let loose.

Just the day before, she had scribbled her name clear as day across divorce papers..._I, __Elizaveta Annabella Héderváry__, do hereby agree for divorce against Roderich Wilsiam Edelstein..._separating herself from Austria, like a tear straight through her ribcage to gouge out her heart. He seemed to have no problem with it, like marriage was a completely disposable affair, but Elizaveta? She'd gotten married not only for the good of her country, but because she'd grown up with Roderich, felt she truly knew him, care for and about him, and honestly _wanted_ to be married! Whatever th Austrian's reasons, a tiny part of the girl couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed..._You said you'd love me forever, _she'd thought at one point, _now look what's happened._

But tonight, tonight she'd calmed down, and was finally willing to forgive and forget. _C'mon, Liz, I'll take you out for a drink! You look pretty bummed! _Gilbert had said when he visited her earlier that fine-weathered day. _Look, you know Austria's a dick for letting you go! A night on the town with the awesome me will do you loads of good!_

And so it had...until now. Was she not allowed to be happy? When she finally had something good, must it have to be stolen away?

"What's the matter?" Strands of his light, silvery hair hung in her face as he shortened the gap between their faces. He rested his forehead on hers and practically breathed into her mouth. "I thought you wanted to have fun tonight. Isn't this fun?" He reached down and grabbed one of her thighs, stroking it enticingly with a pale hand and smirking as she cringed in his hands.

"Bastard." She muttered, staring straight into his devilish eyes.

His infamous smirk widened as the hand slid further up her leg and undid the button, then zipper of her jeans. "You know you want it, Lizzie."

* * *

~*~ How it Began ~*~

* * *

"Prussia was right," she noted to herself as she twirled in front of her mirror, examining the outfit she'd chosen. "Not usually, but this time."

Was it more than just innocent excitement bubbling in her stomach that Eliza felt? Could she possibly be going out on the town with Prussia for more sensual reasons than just to get out of the house? Alright, so Gil was annoying sometimes, but also there for her, and he knew how to have a good time, and he _was_ pretty easy on the eyes...Elizaveta wasn't used to being single and perhaps getting carried away with herself.

She smiled as she stared at her image in the mirror. Her tight, dark wash skinny jeans exentuated her hips and small waist, while her one shouldered emerald top not only brought out her matching eyes, but clung so ravishingly in all the right places. She'd perfected the smokey eye and artfully made small wings just off the side of her eyes with the black eyeliner she'd layered on. Her long caramel hair was waved like a movie star, but didn't hide her goddy silver earrings.

"Gilbert might drop dead in the doorway," She told herself. "He'll be all over me tonight; I bet he'll freak out and steal me away if anyone else gives a wink."

She blushed deep pink and covered her mouth with her hands. _What did I just say? Oh my God, did I really just fantasize that? Yes?_ She glanced in the mirror again. She dropped her hands to place them on her hips and smirked. She imagined the tall, pale Prussian standing beside her in the mirror, snaking his arms around her waist and lapping at the nub of her ear. _Yes, yes I did. Hell yeah, I'm having a good time tonight!_

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. She bolted out of her room, down the fancy marble staircase of her home and to the lavish front door. She snapped on her strappy black shoes and slid her purse over her shoulder. She opened the door and leaned on the frame seductively before even looking to see who it was.

"...Fuck, Lizzie! Look at you!" The Prussian smiled to no end and practically groped her with his eyes. He stuck his hands deep in to pockets of his jeans so she couldn't see them balling into fists. There was so much to take in! God, he though she'd be good to rail before, but now..._Holy shit!_ He thought. _Austria doesn't know what he's let go!_

"Oh, you like it?" She swooned, stepping towards him while shutting the door behind her, admiring his punk rock band T-shirt.

"Liebchen, my eyes might just fall outta my head 'cause I don't wanna blink and miss a second of this!"

"Let's go, then, Gil." She felt like she was on top of the world. What was this sudden confidence? She was letting Gilbert talk to her like that, and she was practically doing it right back! All of a sudden, Prussia wasn't a pervert, he was _hot_. She wanted him to talk to her like that forever, look at her like that forever, want her like that forever.

Gilbert eagerly escorted Eliza to his car and drove her into the busy, partying city. He took her to a thriving nightclub and they talked and laughed and drank for hours. They recognized some people there, and everyone they knew (and some creepy strangers) came over and complemented Hungary on her new look. Prussia went along with it at first, but got a little protective (aka selfish/jealous) when the gestures got a little more personal.

"You are stunning, da!" A familiar Russian with shimmering purple eyes took her hand and kissed it as she sat on a long, couch-like seat by the wall. "But beautiful clothes are too much for me, they make me want to see what is underneath!" A childish twinkle appeared in his eye as Lizzie winked at him, though it was hard to see through the crazy coloured lights flashing around the club. "You wish to become one, neh?"

"Ivan, that's so sweet - " She was lavishing in the attention. She never thought she'd bring out the horny beast in even _Russia, _on top of all people! She was taking this as the ultimate complement!

The person by her side on the couch, though, wasn't taking it the same way. If you though Prussia hated Russia before, you should have seen him when Ivan was hitting on Lizzie, his Lizzie!

Elizaveta's prediction from earlier that night came true. Gilbet finally couldn't stand all the oggling men, and Russia, **_RUSSIA_ **doing it was the last straw. Gil sneakily wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist and quickly, and to Eliza's surprise, slid her backwards into his lap. He sat his chin on her shoulder as she giggled and shuddered with girlish pleasure. He finished her sentence for her, though probably not with the words she would have chosen.

"But she's with me, _gefrorene verlierer_(frozen loser)." He glared playfully, yet sternly making his point as his ruby eyes burned at Ivan.

"Oh, I see," Russia looked, well, un-Russia-like in annoyance at the Germanic ex-empire for only a split second before his calm, playful grace returned. He looked at Elizaveta. "Do enjoy yourself tonight, моя красавица(my beauty). Just call for me if you want to have fun."

She waved him off girlishly as he sondered off and disappeared into the crowd. "I never though I'd see the day," She laughed under her breath. "That _Ivan_ would talk like _that_ to _me_."

"I wish I hadn't seen it." Gilbert complained. He hugged her even snugger into his lap. "Hey Liz, what do you say the two of us just get outta here? We can still escape before Francis come around..."

"Now you're asking me to leave with you?" She turned her face as was so close to his, there was barely half a foot between the tips of their noses. "Very...claim-y tonight, aren't we?" She gave a playful wink and felt him ball fists around her stomach.

"Let's go!"

He took her back to the car and she drove (he was well over the legal limit, but she (though she had some to let loose over the divorce) was just under, so she drove herself to her home. There was a strange silence between them as soon as she cut the engine in her driveway. They looked at each other and Eliza blushed at his handsome smirk.

"Liz...I hope you had a great time tonight."

"Best night of my life."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Huh. That's 'cause it was with the awesome me and not that douche Roderich!"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, that's right, I guess."

"...Lizzie?"

"Mm?"

"How long are we gonna pretend we don't know what's about to happen?" He smirked.

She first blushed. She knew what he was implying, and she knew it to, she felt it. So she smiled and licked her lips playfully at him, confidence beaming. "Let's stop now."

He held out his hands to greet her as she clambered into the passenger's seat on top of him. He knotted a hand in her wavy locks, and with the other grabbed hold of her awesome ass, soon to be claimed his ass. She cupped his face with her hands and knelt down to meet his eager, anxious lips.

It was passionate and hungry. She crushed her mouth against his so hard so was sure they'd have bruises. Gilbert kneaded her ass and pulled her hips on top of his, grinding their pelvises together as he darted his tongue through her warm, full lips and explored her oral cavity. She let him take control, reveling in that fact that _Oh my fucking God, this is Prussia! How did I survive without this - him?_

She pulled away to breath after a few more heated moments. His curiousity sent him to her neck, laying light nips and kisses down her shoulder and clavicle. He found his favourite spot on her throat and bit it, circling the mark with his tongue and sucking the flesh until it changed colours.

"Mmm...Gilbert! She whimpered, combing through his lucious moonshine mop and occasionally pulling his hair in pleasure. Her body shuddered again, like in the club, as he lapped and sucked her skin so temptingly.

At his name escaping so mistily though her swollen lips, Prussia moaned deep in his throat. _This is Lizzie! Fuck, Lizzie! God, I've wanted this so bad for so long!_

His pants began to tighten under her hips as he still ground her area against his, the monster below his jeans screaming to be released. She grabbed his chin and pulled his gaze up to hers.

"We're in the driveway, Gil," She panted, raw lust beaming in her green orbs. "My house it right there."

"Fuck yeah! To the bedroom!" He pulled the door latch and it swung open. She hopped off of him and out of the car, taking his hand and pulling him out. She tugged him eagerly to her front door after he kicked the car door back shut.

She let go of his hands only to fumble with her keys to unlock the door. She heard the satisfying click of the door unbarring, and she twisted the knob and pushed it open - but then she heard another click. This click was unfamiliar, a strange empty, metallic noise...

Gilbert grunted a gurgly moan behind her. Surprised at the outburst, she turned around.

The light haired man just behind her wasn't the exact one she was expecting. His 'shimmering purple' eyes were jubilant to see her as the tall Soviet man held the collapsed Prussia draped over an arm, a pistol with a silencer on the head in the other hand. Crimson flowed from a great dark wound in Gilbert's center and he coughed, splattering bloody saliva on the walkway, then fell unconcious in the Russian's hold.

"IVAN!" Eliza harrowed a bloodcurdling shriek at the sight before her. Russia, of course, smiled.

"Oh, so you call for me now? Now you want the fun with me, da? Okay, then!" He aimed the weapon at her stomach and motioned for her to get in the house. Eliza complied without word, eyes glazed with tears but mind too shocked to let them flow. She stepped backwards blindly and tripped though the doorway, landing hard on her ass on the first marble step of her stairway.

Russia stepped through the hole and tossed Gilbert's body to the floor just beside the stairs. He turned his back for a moment to shut and lock the door. This was Eli's time to panic.

What would she do? Could she run and not be caught? Where could she even run _to_? Should she check on Gilbert? Was Gilbert alright? If she bolted, could she make it up the stairs and lock herself in the bathroom with a phone?

Russia was fast. He'd secured the door before Liz had time to act on any of her scenarios. When he turned back around, he slid his long, tan coat off his shoulders and chucked it to the floor. He began unwinding his white scarf (of course, he wasn't wearing either of these in the nightclub) as he approached her on the stairs.

Elizaveta had never been more terrified in her life as right then, when he leaned down and fished her off the stair and held her bridal style, smiling so innocently, like he hadn't just SHOT PRUSSIA, THREATENED HER AT GUNPOINT AND CRADLED HER LOVINGLY.

"Ivan, stop it! Fuck, stop! You shot Gilbert! What the hell are you doing!" She screamed in his arms, trying to squirm out, but his grip was inhumanly solid.

"I saw how you looked in that club, Eliza, you wanted to become one with me, but your stupid nazi friend got in the way..." His eyes were as childlike and genuine as ever as he spoke. How could someone say that and not change any emotion?

Russia had reached the head of the stairs, and the door to Elizaveta's bedroom was open and straight ahead on them.

"We're here, da! It's time for us to become one!" He walked her though the doorway and sat her on her feet as he closed this door, too.

* * *

*~* Back to the Present *~*

* * *

"Ivan!" She cried in desperation, shuddering as the Russian, who's face was much too close, undid her skinny jeans.

"You shudder so much, Elizaveta! It is with excitment and what you call 'arousal', hm? Da, I am right, you _do_ like this." His cool breath clouded her face. It smelled like nothingness, emptiness, but it was cold somehow.

He wormed her pants down her hips and slid them to her knees, where they simply fell off the rest off the way. He began pulling at her top when he noticed her whimpering, a stray tear glistening down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Eliza," He smiled and released his icy tongue, licking the tear from her face with just the very tip. The cold prompted her to look at him. "Becoming one with Russia is always enjoyable. I make things fun!" With that, he kissed he lips.

He tasted like nothing, too. She twisted and turned to break the connecting but he held her face steady with both hands. Almost instantly, he broke threw her lips and invaded her mouth, the cold muscle stinging everything it touched. He deeped the kiss by pressing even harder against her on the wall, so hard Eliza expected to plunge right through.

As he pulled away long moments later, a strand of saliva was strung between them, connecting their tongues. He licked his lips to break it as Lizzie panted and turned away.

Wordlessly, with only a smile, he lifted her off the wall, swung her around, and shoved her backwards onto her inviting queen sized canopy bed. He clambered on top of the caramel haired woman and slid her top off from over her head.

"Ivan, please," She pleaded as he drug her panties down around her ankles and quickly undid his own pants, neglecting her bra and chest and heading straight for the prize that would 'make them one'. "No!"

He pulled his eager, throbbing member from his pants, and Hungary knew she was done for. "What, do you wish I was Roderich?" He smiled, pushing and holding her thighs ups, nestling down on his knees to seat his hips and - ahem, 'himself' - at her entrance.

_No,_ the though flash like a streak of lightning across her conscious. Ivan hesitated no longer, childish grin brilliant as he rammed forwards and - Bam! Ivan was...completely inside of her.

She was officially one with Russia.

_No,_ the thought repeated inside of her mind. Holding back her anguish and torment no longer, Elizaveta cried out in searing pain as he did it again and again and again. The slapping echoes of flesh on flesh circled in her brain, his groin smacking into hers repeatedly as he thrust in and out, then drove deeper and harder with every next push. She found it hard to catch a whisp of air, between the gasps she made as Ivan bludgened his way far inside of her body, and the moans betraying her very lips and escaping her every other moment. Good God, she was going to suffocate -

Her toes curled, head dipped back, spine arched, and arms clung desperately (and shamefully, once she realized) around the Russian's neck, all together pulling her into Ivan's hold as he released her thighs in favour of clutching her, as well, around the waist and back, ensnaring her in an embrace at his last, but most forceful and damaging thrusts. A last shudder rippled through her corpse at the feel, that pleasureful warmth bursting in her gut as Ivan's own burning essance spurted forecefully deep inside of her.

_No, _said her mind_, I wish you were Gilbert._

* * *

**A/N: SUPER SURPRISE ENDING MUCH? Haha...oh _please_, even if you were oblivious at the very beginning (which I very much hope you were), you _must_ have _all _got it as soon as Ivan appeared in the nightclub! I wanted to mention something about Ivan in the description for this fic, but I knew it would give it away as soon as you read the very beginning paragraph or two.**

**I totally made up Liz and Roddy's middle names ^^ *shotdeadatfail***

**For those who'd previously read this fic, read it all over again looking for what I changed, and got a little confused and/or pissed, all I did was edit in that Austria and Hungary were only married once, and make the lemon actually somewhat worthy of being in the citrus family.**

_**Review and you might get an omake chapter ^^**_


End file.
